The clothes hanger of this invention has application to situations in which hangers need to be identified with a particular individual or institution. For instance, it is helpful for small children to have hangers that are easily differentiated from those of other small children in school surroundings. It would be an advantage to a hotel or similar institution to have its hangers carry identification to reduce removal by patrons. Although some institutions have identification tags on their hangers already, those tags often take the form of a permanent embossed symbol that is not easily modified; in contrast, the hanger of this invention allow easy and rapid modification of an identification tag carried on it.
The hanger of this invention has the further advantage that it allows an identification tag to be prominently displayed intermediate of a hook section used for mounting the hanger and the hanger's clothing support surfaces. As such the identification tag remains visible when the hanger is in use. A further advantage of the hanger of the invention is that the portion adapted to carry the identification tag contributes to the attractiveness of the hanger even if no identification tag is mounted.